


Sensation Fatale

by Ariski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, affair, darkpast, drug, ero-romance, fluffy but not really, mafiaworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariski/pseuds/Ariski
Summary: Park Jihoon is an Omega who is a prisoner at the residence of the Kang family, while Kim Kuanlin is the new heir of the Red Camelia company tied to the Moonrise, a mafia group led by the Kang Family. The two organizations are working together for a new drug that will undermine the Alpa, Beta and Omega herarchies that exist in society. And the one Jihoon knows is ... Kuanlin will be the right person for his revenge plan. When this boys was meet, their story was began.





	Sensation Fatale

THE fragrance of the perfume of people who come, wrapped with the aroma of wine is so tempting, coupled with the fragrant breads just lifted from the oven to make the attendees who come to the party when it was so spoiled with the worldly things that always make they are drunk.

The women put on their best clothes to show off today, while the men will be showing off their spouses, careers and wealth. Maintaining their existence among dozens of people who have wealth and a career that is not much different from themselves.

Kim's family came with all his family members this time, headed to the Kang family's residence, which was packed with many important people involved and wanted to be involved in the party this time. Homes with Korean court style in ancient times would certainly signify their identity as one of the stronger families that exist in South Korea today.

Kim's family led by the head of the family that Kim Jaehwan appeared with his wife who looks so beautiful wearing a pastel blue handbok and let his jet-black hair look shiny when buffeted by the sun. Jisung who also came with them walked with two children from Kim's family, Jinyoung and Kuanlin.

Two handsome Alpha boys who have beautiful faces and charisma that are so hard to resist, not a few of the women who were present at the family party Kang screamed stuck to see two children Kim's family was present. Jinyoung who is two years older than Kuanlin has become one of the police investigators who got a direct service star from Ganggnam Police Commissioner, while his Kuanlin will be his father's successor. Being Kim's family leader and running a Red Camelia company that will spread its wings to touch the Southeast Asian region.

"Jaehwan, have you come?" Greeted the owner of the show with a childish smile that did not change even though he was in his late thirties.

"Long time no Daniel," Jaehwan said no less friendly to the owner of the show.

Kim Jaehwan and Kang Daniel, they both come from the family can not be categorized as a living well. Fate both of them bring them on the streets and finally make the ropes of friendship tied up until now both become influential people in their country.

"Daniel, where is Seongwu?" Minhyun opening his mouth.

"Seongwu is helping Daehwi get ready inside, I'll call Woojin to take you to Seongwu's place."

"Ah thank you," Minhyun said with a smile.

Daniel then summoned his eldest son, Kang Woojin. The twenty-three-year-old man came to the Father and immediately saluted Jaehwan and Minhyun.

"You are very mature well Woojin, what he will be your successor after this Daniel?" Asked Minhyun.

"Sure, he's got the qualities of being a leader."

"I'm happy with that."

"Yes ... Woojin!" Daniel immediately made Woojin aware with the reason he was called before his father "take Mrs Kim to your mother. You know what your mother is for? "

"Yes ... Mom is in Daehwi's room is not it? Come with me Mrs Kim, " Woojin then waits for Minhyun to let go of his hand from Jaehwan.

Jaehwan nodded slowly at the sight of Minhyun turning as he followed Woojin. Daniel and Jaehwan then exchanged news, continuing the event of interrupting the longing that had been delayed. Where is Jisung, Jinyoung and Kuanlin? All three had time to separate, more precisely Jisung suddenly in kerumuni by some old friends who are also present at the party made by the family Kang. Jinyoung did not want to let go of his supervision from Jisung who was often in trouble, while his Kuanlin did not want to go anywhere.

His arrival at this party alone has counted as a miracle. So Kuanlin broke away from Jisung and Jinyoung who seemed to be too engrossed in talking to a Beta collection that wanted little attention from the important people of Kim's family. And Jisung is an easy target for that. Kuanlin headed toward a table filled with several alcoholic beverages, Kuanlin's eyebrows saw one of the bottles with his favorite wine brand.

"Oh, this is just a party," Kuanlin murmured as he poured the bottle into the empty glass.

And for some reason, Kuanlin stalled from his activities. The sweet, mixed smell that Kuanlin had never tasted, now filled his sense of smell, made him frozen and as he drew up. Somebody was sitting by a second-floor window of a separate building in the Kang family, golden hair blown by a breeze, a black necklace with metallic tapestries in the shape of chains and moon, making Kuanlin stunned, especially as the figure looked away from the row of trees, Kuanlin could feel it, the feeling that always made him want to go crazy. Especially when he could catch a slim grin on that pretty face-

"I want to make love with him."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hehehe it was my first time to write story in English, i'm so sorry that my English grammar was so bad. I actually still need some practice to write story... actually, this story that i write was publication on wattpad in Bahasa Indonesia. But i want to take a challenge to make it in English, so ... i hope you guys can understand with something that i write and enjoy it. See ya and thank you for coming~


End file.
